


Put your hand in mine

by suna_osamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Give Oikawa love on his birthday, Growing Up Together, M/M, So much comfort, hand holding, hand holding is an art and Oikawa and Iwaizumi are pros in it, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_osamu/pseuds/suna_osamu
Summary: 5 times Iwaizumi and Oikawa held hands for comfort and once they held hands because they could.Alternatively, moments in Iwaizumi and Oikawa's lives where they held hands.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey!! This is my first fanfic and just in time for Haikyuu ending and Oikawa's birthday. So happy birthday Oikawa!
> 
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes or typos, English isn't my first language. Feel free to point them out to me though.
> 
> Title is from the song Make You Mine by Public.

Iwaizumi Hajime was born on the 10th of June. He was born right on time, already being obedient to his mother by not delaying his birth or coming too earlier (not that babies can plan these things, but Mama Iwaizumi liked to brag about her baby being considering towards her from the start and giving her no problems). He was a healthy baby born on a day where the sun shone high in the sky with a light breeze to cool off anyone who was active on this day. The day was perfect. Perfect summer weather, perfect timing from a certain baby and perfect said little baby who immediately brought a smile to his mother’s face. Little baby Iwaizumi was perfect in every way for his mother and father.

If course, he was a little strange. No matter how much his mother cooed or his father tried to make him laugh or smile, he just wouldn’t comply. He’d always give a little huff in reply to their antics and that’s all. No little coo back or small smile or giggles. When Iwaizumi’s mother asked about it to her own mother, she was given the simple answer of give it some time. Hajime would smile soon enough.

And that was true.

Ashni Iwaizumi was still getting used to Japan around the time of Hajime’s birth, if she was honest with herself. She loved the culture, the places her husband showed and the people she met on the streets but she missed home sometimes. She knew what she was doing when she started dating Iwaizumi Michio and wanted to go home with him to start a life together, to his place of birth. She also knew he was hundred percent okay with them staying in her place of birth but she wanted to move to Japan with her husband. Even though she had been living with Michio in Japan for about two years, she still had days where she missed home or she felt disoriented.

Nevertheless, she still loved it in Japan.

Their next door neighbor was also a great help. Oikawa Natsumi was a little older than Ashni herself and she already had a ten year old little girl with a baby boy on the way. Afternoons spent with Natsumi was common. She taught Ashni baby tips and tricks, sometimes she’d even take care of Hajime when he kept Ashni up the night before, letting her get some rest.

It was on a rainy day in July, while Ashni was over with Hajime when Natsumi’s water broke. It was about three weeks too early and Natsumi was crushing hell and heaven for the timing.

Ashni took Natsumi to the hospital and Natsumi made two phone calls on the way there.

One to her mother to ask her to take care of her daughter after school and one to her husband, telling him the baby’s coming. Poor Oikawa Satoru was in Tokyo for a business trip at the time and would therefore miss his own son’s birth.

At the hospital, Natsumi gave birth after long hours of contractions to a healthy baby boy. A baby boy born on an unpleasant rainy day in July.

Ashni stayed in the waiting room through it all. She wanted to be there for her kind neighbor who was incredibly helpful the last few weeks with Hajime. She paced the hallways of the hospital with Hajime in her arms and made the trip to the cafeteria a few times.

She was texting Michio about when she’d be home, when a nurse informed her Natsumi was asking for her and she was allowed to go see her.

Natsumi sat on a hospital bed, cuddling a bundle of blue cloth to her chest as she cooed at it. She looked up as Ashni walked in with a more silent than usual Hajime in her arms, cuddling into her nape, and smiled at her.

She motioned Ashni to come closer and take a look at her bundle of pride. A small baby boy with the cutest baby nose was laying in the bundle of blue cloth, his brown doe eyes staring at his mother.

“He’s adorable,” Ashni breathed out softly, not wanting to disturb the calm that was in the room. Natsumi stared up at her from her baby boy and smiled brightly, the pride of a mother shining through.

“He is. Already pushy though,” Natsumi replied with a giggle, softly poking her son’s cheek with her index finger, watching him fuss at the action. “Coming three weeks too early while his father isn’t home.”

The two women shared a smile that was quickly interrupted by Hajime fussing in Ashni’s arms.

“Does Ha-chan want to see my little trouble maker too?” Natsumi cooed up at Hajime, making him stare straight at her as Ashni turned him in her arms so he could see the mother and son properly.

Hajime blinked and fussed a little more in his mother’s arms, which Natsumi took as confirmation. She positioned the baby in her arms so that Hajime could see him better.

It took a second for both Hajime and Natsumi’s baby boy to find each other’s eyes but when they did, Hajime’s fussing stopped and he just stared at the other baby.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, meet Oikawa Tooru. Your new friend, hopefully,” Natsumi said as she looked at the two baby boys. Both babies held each other’s gaze for a moment before Tooru’s eyes wondered off from Hajime again and he fussed a bit in Natsumi’s arms. Hajime leaned forwards, making Ashni follow him quickly to keep him upright. She held him tightly, ready to stop him if he wanted to do anything that he would find playful but could cause harm to a few hours old baby.

Both Natsumi and Ashni watched in silence as Hajime reached out to Tooru and took the other baby’s hand that was near his mouth in his own and shook it softly, like Ashni would sometimes do for him when he was fussy. Tooru stopped moving and his own hand latched onto Hajime’s with the strength all newborn babies possessed.

The two women watched in amazement as both their baby boys smiled slightly for the first time, Tooru letting out a loudish coo and Hajime just smiling a little as he held his new friend’s hand.

The 20th July was a rainy day when Oikawa Tooru came into the world but it was also the day two baby boys smiled for the first time while holding hands.


	2. Part 2

The booming sound of thunder interrupted Oikawa Tooru of his story. Iwaizumi, who was busy listening to his story, jumped a little at the sound and scooted closer to Oikawa.   
  
“Go on,” he demanded in a grumpier than usual voice. Oikawa noticed his best friend's discomfort earlier that evening when Auntie Ashni dropped Iwaizumi off before leaving for a grownup party or something. He immediately latched onto Iwaizumi's hand when he was inside his house and dragged him to his room where his mother and he spent the afternoon making a fort out of pillows and blankets after they baked alien and monster cookies. He missed Auntie Ashni's worried look at her son as they ran off though.   
  
“It's his first time spending the night at someone else's during a thunderstorm,” Ashni said as she watched Tooru drag Hajime to his room, Hajime fussing less than usual at Tooru's pushy behavior. “I'm glad it's here and he promised me he still wanted to sleepover but I can tell he's scared. I should cancel and tell Michio to go without me to his work party.”   
  
“Ashni, he's going to be fine. Tooru's sister was also afraid of thunderstorm when she was younger. Best solution is to make the person feel comfortable. That's why Tooru and I made cookies and built a pillow fort for them. And you know Tooru, he'll be talking a mile a minute in now time and Ha-chan would be so annoyed, he'd forget about the storm outside. Go out and enjoy your evening. I promise I'll call if anything happens or Ha-chan asks for you,” Natsumi told Ashni in a comforting tone, knowing how hard it must be for her to leave little Ha-chan with someone else while its storming.   
  
Ashni gave Natsumi a relieved look and hugged her. “Thank you so much, Natsumi.”   
  
“Tooru.”   
  
“Fine fine. You are so bossy, Hajime,” Tooru said poking his best friend on the cheek. Iwaizumi glared in reply, causing Tooru to smile brightly. “So then Okaa-san agreed that we can make alien cookies for me, as long as we made godzilla cookies for you. But the Godzilla cookies taste better, don't you think so?”   
  
“Yes,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he grabbed another Godzilla cookie from the plate before Oikawa could eat them. “But they're mine. You have the alien ones.”   
  
“I know!” Oikawa exclaimed while falling back onto Iwaizumi's shoulder. “But your food always taste better, Hajime!”   
  
Iwaizumi huffed out a breath and grabbed two cookies this time. An alien and a Godzilla one. He gave the Godzilla one to Oikawa, watching how his friend's eyes lit up, and took a bite out of the alien one.   
  
“The alien taste the same, Tooru,” he said while munching on his cookie. “But if you wanna be a baby ab-”   
  
Another loud booming clap of thunder sounded from outside causing Iwaizumi to stop talking out of fear. Oikawa looked up at his best friend and held out his hand while wiggling his chubby little fingers. Iwaizumi looked at his hand and frowned, not liking the idea that crybaby Oikawa is trying to comfort him.   
  
“Hajime, hold my hand!” Iwaizumi looked away and grabbed another cookie to eat, distracting himself form Oikawa's persistent nature. “Come on! My hands are cold, Hajime!”   
  
Iwaizumi paused mid bite and looked at Oikawa. “You want me to hold your hand because they're cold?”   
  
“Duhhh! What other reason?”   
  
“Because I'm scared and you're trying to comfort me?” Iwaizumi mumbled frowning, his words coming out as a question.   
  
“What!? No! Hajime isn't scared! You're too cool to be scared! Now please hold my hand. It's really cold,” Oikawa pouted at Iwaizumi and gave him pleading eyes as he wiggled his chubby hand at Iwaizumi again.   
Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa's hand for a second before taking it into his own, holding onto it tightly while they leaned against each other and ate the cookies. Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa's hand was actually really warm but didn't comment on it because another clap of thunder went off outside.   
  
Natsumi found the two boys huddled up together holding hands in their sleep in the pillow fort when she came to check up on them. She smiled to herself and quickly left to go get her camera. _Ashni will love this picture_ , she thought as she snapped a picture of their boys sleeping huddled up underneath a pillow fort, before going to tuck them in.


	3. Part 3

  
It started with a dare.   
  
A dare from an older boy who thought Iwaizumi and Oikawa were annoying. His solution to this problem was to dare Iwaizumi and Oikawa to bring him the biggest bug they can catch, then he'd let them play with him and his friends on the park's small volleyball court. Any other day Iwaizumi would've taken Oikawa's arm and hauled him away from the group of older boys, bullies, and played volleyball without a court somewhere else in the park. But that day the biggest boy thought it would be funny to take Oikawa's glasses and toss it around to the other boys while they discussed Oikawa and Iwaizumi's task they should accomplish to play, instead of just refusing to let them play on the court.   
  
It should be known Iwaizumi has gotten into many fights because of people thinking it's funny to mess with Oikawa. It should also be known that he'd do anything to be the last one laughing in such situations, laughing at their shocked faces when he and Oikawa accomplished whatever bizarre task they ordered them to do if they wanted to play volleyball on the park's court.   
  
A few weeks ago the boys just wanted to see if Iwaizumi and Oikawa could actually play. They were shocked to discover that not only could they play, but they were surprisingly good for eight year olds. Then the paying fee to play on the court started to become bizarre tasks, so Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa to a park on the other side of town when Oikawa was forced to be one of the older boy's slave for the day to allow him and Iwaizumi to play. Iwaizumi returned home that night with Oikawa, both of them really happy that no one was at the court on the other side of town and they had been able to play on their lonesome, but their parents were both really mad.   
  
“You didn't tell any of us you were going to be there! What if something happened, Hajime?” Iwaizumi's mother scolded.   
  
“Next time let us know before you wander so far off,” Oikawa's mother added. That's how they ended up at the park at the other side of town for a whole two weeks before Oikawa fell and sprained his ankle, causing Iwaizumi to panic because he couldn't piggyback Oikawa all the way back home and their mothers were going to scold them both so bad. Luckily Iwaizumi's father was told to pick them up early that day, because Oikawa needed to go get his new glasses. Their mothers were both angry at them but glad that they were okay apart from Oikawa's sprained ankle which luckily healed quickly.   
  
That event caused both mothers to agree that they should go back to visiting the old park closer to home. Which also contributed to Iwaizumi's injury in a way. But it was mostly the boys and their stupid gatekeeping with tasks.   
  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi were searching for half an hour before Iwaizumi spotted a large bug on a tree. It wasn't so far up and being the adventurous eight year old Iwaizumi was, he told Oikawa to wait at the bottom of the tree while he climbed it and captured the bug. All was going according to plan until Iwaizumi placed his full weight on an old and fragile branch and heard a crack beneath him.   
  
He didn't have time to think about anything as he fell from at least two meters high and landed with a sickening crunch on his left arm. He vaguely heard Oikawa's worried wail as he shut his eyes tightly, willing the tears and pain to go away.   
  
The rest was all a blur. Oikawa somehow managed to get Iwaizumi up and hauled him all the way back home. It was hard to tell who was in pain when the boys arrived home because they both were crying, Iwaizumi quietly and Oikawa a sobbing mess, the only give away was the way Iwaizumi clutched his left arm.   
  
Oikawa refused to separate from Iwaizumi, so Iwaizumi's mother took them both to the hospital. The car ride to the hospital was fairly silent and the only time it was broken was when Oikawa whispered that he was sorry to Iwaizumi, so softly Iwaizumi took a second to realize Oikawa spoke.   
  
“Not your fault,” Iwaizumi mumbled and held out his right hand. Oikawa immediately latched onto it with his own and squeezed. Iwaizumi squeezed back tightly and whispered, “Now stop crying, crybaby. I'm gonna be okay.”   
  
Oikawa pouted at his friend but couldn't resist his smile when he saw Iwaizumi softly smiling at him.


	4. Part 4

The walk home was quiet that night, something Iwaizumi wasn't really used to since spending his whole life with Oikawa. In the rare moments Oikawa was silent, it was deafening and Iwaizumi would always do anything to get his annoying Shittykawa to start talking again. To rant about volleyball or his stupid obsession with extraterrestrial life.   
  
But Iwaizumi understood Oikawa's silence, knew that Oikawa was probably just progressing things himself.   
  
Shit, Oikawa really almost hit Kageyama.   
  
Iwaizumi felt like he should have seen it coming, even though it didn't happen like he would've imagined it to. Oikawa had been stressed for weeks, diving into schoolwork and volleyball without taking any moments for himself to cool off and relax. The moments he spent laughing with Iwaizumi or the rest of the volleyball team was a cheap lie everyone but Iwaizumi bought.   
  
He should have pulled Oikawa aside weeks ago and demanded him to take it easy, to breath. But Oikawa was so deadset on beating Ushijima and being the best setter that Iwaizumi lost touch in his own way of reading Oikawa, because he wasn't in the mood to argue about how Oikawa should rest and whose body it is, how Iwaizumi should stop caring.   
  
But Iwaizumi could never stop caring about Oikawa. It's something he grew accustomed with at a young age, something he couldn't turn off at will. Something he could probably never turn off. Something that was practically what his world revolved around.   
  
It was a good thing though, whatever weird bond he shared with Oikawa. No matter how many times he'd say he was stuck with Oikawa and how bad it was, he was glad he had Oikawa in his life.   
  
And Oikawa was probably glad too. Especially as they walked home in silence after all that happened today. Oikawa didn't say anything but Iwaizumi could tell he was relieved he showed up and stopped him. He saw it in Oikawa's eyes when Iwaizumi gripped his wrist tightly, stopping him for injuring Kageyama. His eyes looked shocked, like he couldn't progress what came over him or if he was even in control of his own body. It scared him. And Iwaizumi wanted to grab him into his arms and hug him so tightly he wouldn’t be able to breath.   
  
“You're an idiot,” he'd say. “You should listen to me when I say you should rest. I don't care how it's your body and you know what's best for it, because clearly you don't know your own limits. You're way too stressed. What if I wasn't there to stop you? Would you have hit Kageyama? What would that have accomplished other than him being scared of you? You're so fucking smart but you don't ever use your brain, do you?”   
  
Iwaizumi shook his head as they arrived in front of their houses and before he could even think of speaking, Oikawa interrupted him.   
  
“Thanks, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa's stupid nickname for him mixed with a worn out voice caused him to jerk his head up from where he was staring at the curb. Oikawa was staring out in front of himself with unfocused eyes. In the evening sky Iwaizumi couldn't make it out clearly, but he swore he could see Oikawa's eyes starting to water, like floodgates about to burst open. He's head was still a little bruised from Iwaizumi headbutting him but his nose had stopped bleeding at school.   
  
“You're sleeping over tonight,” Iwaizumi declared and walking off towards his house. When he paused at the door to take out his key, he looked back to find Oikawa still standing on the curb that joined their house. “What are you waiting for, Shittykawa? Go grab your things and whatever you need tomorrow.”   
  
Oikawa stood there for a second longer before he shook his head and headed to his own house, hopefully to get his things and return, otherwise Iwaizumi would have made a scene of pulling Oikawa out of his own house and into the Iwaizumi residence.   
  
He walked past the kitchen to see his mother cooking dinner and leaned his head into the kitchen.   
  
“Hey, Okaa-san. Oikawa is sleeping over.”   
  
His mother turned towards him and shook her head slightly. “You can be glad I always make enough food and Tooru's suprise sleepovers doesn't shock me or his mother anymore.”   
  
“It’s not that frequent but thanks, Okaa-san,” Iwaizumi replied and walked towards his room. He heard his mother mutter something to herself but didn't bother to try and make out what she was saying. He had learned from a young age that his mother liked to mutter to herself but she'd never repeat what she said. Iwaizumi always felt like she was making important and logical observations and muttering them to herself.   
  
He walked into his room, discarding his bag in the corner and started to get his room ready for its regular guest.   
  
That night they both lay awake in silence, neither of them wanting to break it. Dinner with his parents wasn't awkward and neither of them made a comment about the heaviness that hung in the air around Iwaizumi and Oikawa.   
  
But laying awake with Oikawa a few feet away Iwaizumi wanted to speak about what happened. He knew he should while he had the chance. The morning would be too late for Oikawa. He'd act like nothing happened and bury it all away in his mind, only where he could find it and take out when he wanted to self-deprecate.   
  
“You should talk to me more about your feelings and fears, Oikawa. That's why I'm here. To help you and be there for you when you need it. But you have to tell me and be open with me. I'm good at telling when you're off but sometimes I don't know how to approach the situation until it's too late or you buried it away,” Iwaizumi said, staring up at his ceiling. He heard Oikawa's breathing pattern change a bit and wondered if he should have started with something stupid and worked his way up to the elephant in the room.   
  
“I know,” came the soft whisper from the floor. “But I don't want to bother you with my shit or chase you away.”   
  
“Your shit is my shit, Oikawa. I'm your best friend. I'll always be here for you. I've seen you at your worst and best and I'm still here because I want to be. Fuck, Oikawa, I've seen your ugly crying face with snot all over and I'm still here.”   
  
“My face is always beautiful, Iwa-chan. You're just jealous because your face is always grumpy and scrunched up.”   
  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned so he could look down on Oikawa on the floor. He was staring up at Iwaizumi already with a solemn expression mixed with one of his rare true smiles. Not the one he gave to friends or teachers or girls. This one showed more cheek than teeth and his right corner of his mouth pulled up more than his left. Most importantly it reached his eyes, displaying his true emotions.   
  
“You're shitty, Shittykawa. But it's going to take a lot than that to chase me away and even then I'd probably be worried about you, because let's face it, you'd die without me.”   
  
“Yeah, I probably would, wouldn't I?”   
  
Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa and felt his heart tighten at Oikawa agreeing to his statement. He didn't want Oikawa to ever be so near but so far out of reach as he was this past few weeks ever again. He didn't want Oikawa to overwork himself. He wanted him to take a break and rest his stupidly pretty head for once.   
  
“Come here.”   
  
“Huh?” Oikawa blinked up at Iwaizumi who was moving around on his bed.   
  
“You're not sleeping on the floor tonight. Now come and join me,” Iwaizumi said as he settled on his bed after making enough space for Oikawa.   
  
“We're not kids anymore, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, despite getting up from the floor and climbing into the bed next to Iwaizumi, so that they lay facing each other on their sides.   
  
The room was silent except for their breathing for a while before Oikawa found Iwaizumi's hand. He slowly slid his own through Iwaizumi's and Iwaizumi held his breath, as if breathing would disturb the feeling of content that came over him when Oikawa held his hand.   
  
They fell asleep like that, holding hands underneath the covers, shielded away from the rest of the world.   
  
Maybe Oikawa was right and they were getting too old for whatever this was, but it wouldn't be stopping them for the time being.


	5. Part 5

Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughed as Oikawa snobbed into Iwaizumi's shoulder.   
  
“I'm going to miss you two! Why's that so hard to believe?!” Oikawa cried out at them and both Mattsun and Makki had to stop themselves from laughing too loudly and waking Oikawa's parents.   
  
“Oh we know you're gonna miss us, Oikawa,” Matsukawa said, a sly grin climbing its way onto his face, his hooded eyes dancing with laughter.   
  
“It's just, are we gonna miss you, Oikawa?” Hanamaki teased with a grin to match Matsukawa's plastered on his face.   
  
Oikawa jerked his head from Iwaizumi's shoulder and gasped at them. They both had to hold their breaths to hold in their laughter at Oikawa's expression of betrayal combined with his crying face. ‘Iwaizumi never lies. Oikawa has an ugly crying face’, they both noted in their heads.   
  
Oikawa grabbed onto Iwaizumi's arm with force and started to shake him. “Iwa-chan, they're bullying me when I told them I'm gonna miss them! Stop them immediately!”   
  
“Nah,” Iwaizumi said, stretching his legs out in front of him while ignoring Oikawa’s shaking on his shoulder. “I can't stop them from telling you the truth, Shittykawa.”   
  
Oikawa gasped in disbelief and Makki bursted into laughter, unable to hold it in anymore. Mattsun soon joined him, Oikawa's betrayed look mixed with teary eyes and flushed cheeks too much for him.   
  
Letting Oikawa get drunk for their little goodbye party in Oikawa's room before both Hanamaki and Matsukawa left to get settled for collage was a brilliant idea.   
  
“I take it back,” Oikawa declared. “I'm not going to miss any of you. Especially you, Iwa-chan. I trusted you but you betrayed me for these peasants.”   
  
“Now, now, Oikawa. You can't take your words back,” Mattsun pointed out.   
  
“Especially if you said them so honestly,” Makki said, pointing at Oikawa. “You're gonna miss us. Iwaizumi the most. Don't lie.”   
  
“We know you, Oikawa,” Mattsun added.   
  
Iwaizumi shook his head as Oikawa continued to splutter and Hanamaki and Matsukawa continued to tease him. He smiled softly at his friends and thought about how he was going to miss hanging out with Mattsun and Makki. How he's going to miss Mattsun's usual serious appearance but teasing nature. How he's gonna miss Makki's jokes and antics. How he's going to miss Oikawa...   
  
The thought was sobering and Iwaizumi took another swing of the beer Matsukawa got them. He looked at his friends laughing faces and Oikawa still flushed from crying and being drunk and he swallowed hard. He wished that this night never had to end. That Mattsun and Makki won't be leaving the next day and Oikawa the next week. That the moment could be eternal and that they never had to leave it.   
  
The rush of emotions he's been keeping down since losing to Karasuno overcame him and compelled him to eternalize the moment.   
  
He grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of his friends. Makki's head thrown back in laughter, Mattsun smirking over his beer at Oikawa and Oikawa, a spluttering and flustered mess.   
  
Hanamaki caught his eye after he snapped the photo and motioned for him to hand it over. Iwaizumi didn't hesitate, giving his phone to Makki and watched how he fiddled with it for a bit.   
  
“Huddle in,” Makki declared. “I need to get a photo of our stupidity beautiful asses and Oikawa's flat one.”   
  
Matsukawa laughed while moving closer to Makki so they were both in the frame of the photo. Oikawa was still progressing Makki's words when Iwaizumi dragged him in for the photo.   
  
“Say, Flattykawa,” Makki said and snapped the photo as realization crossed Oikawa's face. Oikawa fought in his drunken state for a do-over and how he was not in any way, shape or form flat and how only his Iwa-chan was allowed to call him insulting nicknames.   
  
They ended up taking about a dozen more photos, filling up Iwaizumi's phone with memories for the future as the night progressed.   
  
Oikawa passed out first, leaning against his wall drooling on his own shoulder. Makki soon followed but in a more comfortable position on Oikawa's bright green beanbag.   
  
Mattsun set out the futon's for himself and Iwaizumi as Iwaizumi walked to the bathroom. Inside he stood still in the middle of the room and tried to get over the weird feelings that had overcome him.   
  
They were all gonna be fine. Mattsun and Makki's going to stay in touch and he'll see Oikawa on weekends and knowing Oikawa, Iwaizumi would get nightly calls.   
  
The thought of only seeing Oikawa on weekends still made his stomach turn though.   
  
Oikawa had always been a constant in Iwaizumi's life. He always knew if he ran next door Oikawa would be there or if he screamed loud enough Oikawa would hear him. He was permanent throughout Iwaizumi's whole life, so much so Iwaizumi couldn't remember a moment where Oikawa wasn't there. A moment when Oikawa was cycling through his mind.   
  
He couldn't remember a time not loving Oikawa.   
  
He doubled forward and grabbed the edges of the sink, clutching them tightly into his hands, staring at himself in the mirror. He felt his heart clench as he admited it to himself after burying it deep inside of his heart for so long.   
  
He loved Oikawa.   
  
Always had and always would.   
  
He couldn't remember when it had happened or when he truly realized it but he knew it was always there.   
  
He calmed his racing heart and slowed down his breathing to normal. He was not having a breakdown in Oikawa's bathroom after admitting to himself that he loved him.   
  
He splashed his face with water and left the bathroom, silently walking back towards Oikawa's room, not wanting to wake anyone sleeping.   
  
He stood in the doorway and watched how Makki was still comfortable on the beanbag and how Mattsun was now passed out on his stomach on the futon. His eyes found their way to Oikawa, like they always did when Iwaizumi entered a room because Oikawa was a magnet that constantly pulled his attention towards him. When they landed on Oikawa, he found himself already being stared at by sleepy eyes.   
  
Oikawa held out his arms, like a baby demanding to be picked up and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but still complied, walking towards him. He grabbed Oikawa under his arms and lifted him up. Oikawa nested himself into Iwaizumi's shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like a thank you. His heart sped up again and Iwaizumi wondered as he carried Oikawa to his bed if being so close to him was healthy if it caused his heart to freak out so much.   
  
“You're being weird, Hajime,” Oikawa mumbled as Iwaizumi laid him down on his bed, his whole body going into a frenzy because Oikawa used his first name.   
  
“How am I being weird, Tooru?” He heard Oikawa breath in deeply as he said it and wondered if he wasn't supposed to. They stopped calling each other by their first names somewhere along the time they started junior high and reverted to nicknames. But Oikawa started it and Iwaizumi secretly missed saying Tooru.   
  
Oikawa stretched and shook his head lightly.   
  
“Nevermind.”   
  
Iwaizumi stated at Oikawa. He felt like something important should be said or done but couldn’t figure it out for the life of him. Instead he ruffled Oikawa's hair, earning a disapproving grunt in reply and turned to his futon, knowing he’d lay awake staring at Oikawa’s childhood room’s ceiling which still had little glow in the dark stars and planets on it from the time Iwaizumi gifted them to him on his seventh birthday.   
  
But Oikawa's hand shot out, latched around his arm and stopped him.   
  
“Lay next to me, Hajime,” Oikawa's voice came out as a soft whisper. So soft Iwaizumi might’ve missed it if it wasn’t for the fact that he always listened to Oikawa’s every little word.   
  
Iwaizumi took a deep breath and turned back around, then climbed in next to Oikawa because he was weak. Because he could never truly turn him down. Because Oikawa was the sun and he was Icarus and he knew that it may never end well for him but he still dreamt. So he laid with Oikawa, feeling the heat of his body mixing with his own.   
  
Instinctively, his hand searched for Oikawa's. When he found it, he laced them together and softly started to trace his knuckles with his thumb.   
  
'I love you, Tooru,' he wanted to say but “Goodnight, Tooru” came out.   
  
He felt Oikawa squeeze his hand in return and fell asleep listening to the breathing of the one closest to him while their hands were laced together.


	6. Part 6

Stretching himself out on Iwaizumi's lap, Oikawa sighed happily. Nothing in the world beats being held by Iwaizumi, he thought to himself as he laid his head back against Iwaizumi's shoulders and watched Iwaizumi's face as he continued to watch the movie playing.   
  
“If you're going to choose shit movies and not watch 'em, please tell me in the future so I can have proof as to why you shouldn't choose movies,” Iwaizumi said, bringing his one hand up to flick Oikawa's forehead.   
  
“Mahh, Iwa-chan, I'm just embracing your gentle side. It's not my fault you always hide it, therefore these little moments I need to grab with both arms and~ Oi Iwa-chan be gentle with me! I bruise easily.” Oikawa pouted up at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi stopped squeezing him. “You're a brute Iwa-chan.”   
  
“And you're annoying. We all have our downsides. Now watch the movie or I'm turning something else on.”   
  
Oikawa grumbled but shifted around in Iwaizumi's lap until he found a comfortable position and continued to watch the movie. Without thinking about it he started to trace Iwaizumi's arms that circled his waist and marvelled at his boyfriend's strong forearms.   
  
He sighed happily again, enjoying the warmth that spread throughout his body from being near Iwaizumi.   
  
Iwaizumi's one arm moved from his waist and he shifted Oikawa around until he found them a comfortable position where could hold Oikawa with one arm while his other hand played with Oikawa's hair.   
  
“Mmm, you're so good to me, Hajime,” Oikawa breathed out as he snuggled closer to Iwaizumi. “Love you so much.”   
  
Iwaizumi tightened his arm around Oikawa and laid back against the couch from their place on the ground. He felt his heart flutter from the words and wondered if he'll ever get used to Oikawa being so honest with his feelings towards him.   
  
Despite the way his body responded to Oikawa's words, he said, “If only the feeling was mutual.”   
  
“Hajimeeeee,” Oikawa whined into Iwaizumi's neck. “You're supposed to say it back.”   
  
“You can't make me, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, trying to ignore the way Oikawa's breathing against his neck tickled. "Thats not how it works.”   
  
Oikawa leaned away and turned himself on Iwaizumi's lap so they faced each other. He looked at him sternly, grabbing both of his cheeks and held them in his hands.   
  
“Repeat after me, Hajime. 'I love Tooru-chan',” Oikawa demanded, squeezing Iwaizumi's cheeks a bit.   
  
“I would love to either get back to the movie or turn it off completely, Tooru,” Iwaizumi replied, his neutral expression all squished up because of Oikawa.   
  
“That's not even close to what I said! How did you make it through school at all?”   
  
“I didn't, obviously.”   
  
“I knew it. You just stalked me around, didn't you? You're a creep, Hajime. A creep I love, but still a creep.”   
  
“Oh no, you finally figured me out.”   
  
“Hajimeeeee!”   
  
“Tooru.”   
  
“Love me!”   
  
“Watch the movie.”   
  
“I don't know why I love you. You are so mean to me,” Oikawa said pouting at Iwaizumi.   
  
“Are you only figuring that out now?” Iwaizumi asked as he brought Oikawa closer so their chests were pressed together. A bit of a flush spread up Oikawa's neck and Iwaizumi held back the urge to trail it with his lips.   
  
“You're my big meanie,” Oikawa said, removing his hands from Iwaizumi's cheeks and moved his arms around Iwaizumi's neck as he rested their foreheads together.   
  
“I mean it though,” Oikawa continued. “You're my Hajime and I love you.”   
  
“Good,” Iwaizumi replied. "Because for some unthinkable reason I love you too.”   
  
They stared at each other for a moment longer before they both leaned in and closed what little space there was left between them.   
  
The kiss was soft at first. Just a press of lips against lips. Then Oikawa tilted his head a bit and started to move his lips against Iwaizumi's. Their lips continued to move against each other and Iwaizumi's tongue found its way into Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa suppressed a moan that threatened to escape him as their tongues met. They continued to kiss for what felt like hours until they parted in a tangle of limbs and a mixture of breaths.   
  
Oikawa sighed happily once more and Iwaizumi wondered for a moment if Oikawa needed to get all his sighing checked out.   
  
Oikawa shifted until he was back to his original position of leaning against Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa again and gave his cheek a soft kiss before resting his head on his shoulder.   
  
“I'm happy,” Oikawa whispered as he laced his fingers with Iwaizumi's. “So, so happy.”   
  
“Me too, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said smiling, welcoming the familiar feeling of Oikawa's hand in his own. One he had become so used to in his life of 27 years, that it just felt like another part of his own body. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed these random moments in Iwaizumi and Oikawa's lives were they held hands.


End file.
